cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabrina Nashayé
Kianna Shayé (born February 4, 1993) is an American/Canadian pro wrestler, actress and a former gymnast she is signed with LOVE , Affinity, UWA and UCW where she performs under the name Kabrina Nashayé Early Life SHAYÉ Was born in British Columbia Vancouver, She moved to Charlotte NC when she was 14 with her mother and twin sister. She was a former gymnast in high school. She Tore her ACL in a tournament at the age of 16 and never competed again due to her injury. Kabrina's passion from wrestling came from her mother who was an indie wrestler by the name of HOT-STREAK and Her Aunt that went by the name of Wrecking ball. She always loved watching her mother’s matches so when she was 18 she told her mom she wanted to try wrestling and that’s what she did. She was a natural-born athlete and with her gymnastics background, she was able to flip around the ring. She picked it up fast due to her mother training her but her mother thought due to her injury it might not be safe for her to wrestle but the cat scanned showed everything was brand new in that knee of hers so she got the green light and competed in small indie shows here and there but she wasn’t being booked that often so she went to school for cosmetology at 20 years old and opened a small hair salon and started doing hair and still training so she could master her craft and then @ 22 years old she sent in an audition tape to UCW and then a few days later she got a call from them to come to try out and she showed them what she could do in the ring and they signed her a few weeks later and that’s how her journey in wrestling started. Professional Wrestling Career UCW Kianna shayé was signed to UCW on November 4th, 2016 she was then drafted to the UCW show called RAMPAGE on November 10th, 2016, She had some single matches but was put into a team with her former tag team partner Tiffany Von Karen formerly known as Karen Von Tiffany. On November 18 Kabrina was in a 4-way match for then UCW women’s championship but was not able to pick up the win because her rival at the time naoimi interfered and they brawled backstage. Kabrina's first rivalry was with Cindy brooks of UCW and they competed in the first UCW women’s steel cage match which was the final match of there rivalry. Kabrina won and became the first-ever African American woman to hold a title in UCW. Kabrina defended her title in a triple threat with Cass and Cassidy brooks that ended in a no-contest because of some complications with the ref. Then she defended her championship for the last time in a rematch and lost to Cassidy brooks. Kabrina went on to enter the first-ever female Elimination chamber in UCW for the UCW women’s champion where she entered 5 and was the 4th one eliminated from the match Sylvia won that match, Then on the show after that PPV, The beauty pallet reunited and attacked the then champion, Sylvia, just for Cassidy blank to come out and cash in and win the UCW championship. Then Kabrina went to set her sights on winning the first-ever 20 women’s rumble in caw which had some competitors in it such as Andy Jaiden, Celeste mota, etc. Kabrina enters the ultimate rumble at number 16 and was eliminated by Andy Jaiden of WSCW later on in the match. After all of that Kabrina went back and started teaming with Karen Von Tiffany and then Karen turned her back on Kabrina and then she started to screw over Kabrina in matches which let to Kabrina's final match at Bash at the Beach which Kabrina lost via roll-up. A few months later Kabrina was released for an altercation with male members of the UCW roster backstage. Then in 2018 Kabrina was resigned to UCW and mad her return when she interfered in a triple threat match for the UCW womens title involving Skyler Carter, Cassidy Blank-Carter, Tiffany von Karen when she tried to help Tiffany get the win by super kicking Skyler but was unsuccessful and Cassidy threw Tiffany out to get the win over an unconscious Skyler. And then it was announced that Kabrina would take on Cassidy Blank-Carter in a One on One for the UCW women's title at the UCW PPV "Blood Bath" but the match was canceled and then a few months later on July 17, 2019, it was announced that Kabrina would take on Cassidy Blank-Carter, Eden, Celeste Mota, Cindy Brooke, and Cassidy Brooke in a 6 Pack Challange for the UCW women's title at UCW biggest PPV "Genesis". On October 22 Kabrina went on to win The UCW Women's title by pinning the then champion, Cassidy Blank-Carter giving Kabrina her first PPV win and her first major title. WASW A Year later Kabrina would make her return to the ring and debut on the show WASW on Feb 18 2019. She would capture her 2nd championship in her career on April 27th 2018. And coming up at the end of December Kabrina is scheduled to fight Andy “air” Jaiden in a last woman standing match at the first all women’s PPV “ WASW Looks like heaven” in the main event. Kabrina would leave the company in early 2019 due to the company's unprofessionalism. L.O.V.E. Kabrina made her debut on the episode 1 edition of L.O.V.E. '''where she was involved in the main event as the second entrant in the gauntlet match which consisted talent such as Kabrina, Vivian Alucard, Scarlett Gabriel, Rasheeda, and Kristie Benet. Unfortunately she was eliminated by Vivian who entered as the first entrant. On the second episode of L.O.V.E. Kabrina faced Donna Dosage and Lilith in a triple threat match. She would go on to win the match after pinning Dosage off the ''Labrinka Affect'', after '''Affinity Pro Wrestling Kabrina made her APW debut against Reine Guzal who was accompanied by her tag partner Lilith, they are known as 'Twisted Magic'. Kabrina came up short in the match as she was hit from behind with a chair and pinned. Personal Life Kabrina is in a Relationship with pro wrestler Jai Mahulu. In Wrestling Finishers * Labrinka Affect '''(spinning wheel kick) '''Signatures * Namashayé '''(Split leg drop) '''Nicknames * The Gold Standard * Labrinka * The Iron Woman Theme Songs * "We Do it Better" (2019-present) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geIIYvYxvqM External Links Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/_kabrina_karina_ Twitter: https://www.mobiletwitter.com/NashayeKabrina Category:Wrestler